winxclubnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Aisha gets in the series. Magic Winx Charmix Aisha's outfit is a light and dark green one-shouldered tank top and a light green miniskirt over dark green shorts. The two are connected by a light green strap of fabric, held on by light blue rings. Her boots are light green with white heels and reach to mid-calf. On her right arm are two blue rings. Her wings are light blue with light purple tips. Aisha Transform Nick.png Aisha Magic Winx.jpg Enchantix Aisha wears a green top with a pink ribbon wraped around and dangling leaf like things. She has a green skirt with little gems hanging on the bottom. Her shoes are basicly just a green band wraped around her feet. Aisha Enchantix.png Aisha Enchantix 2.jpg Aisha Enchantix 3D.jpg Fairy Dust Aisha's Fairy Dust vial is turquoise and shaped like a drop of water with a light green ring surrounding it and numerous blue and white beads hanging from the bottom. The stopper is made up of light green beads and shaped like two leaves. Believix Aisha's Believix consists of a light blue tube top, under which she wears a one-shouldered light green t-shirt. She also wears knee-length blue pants with frills at the knees and a darker blue belt, from which hangs several frills of translucent fabric. Her shoes are light pink and dark blue with light green heels. On her right wrist is a light green bracelet with frills of pink fabric, and on her left arm is a pink, elbow-length fingerless glove. Around her neck is a dark blue choker with several small golden jewels hanging from it. Her hair grows in length, and she wears a light blue headband. Her wings are edged in light blue and light blue fading to medium purple with dark blue bejeweled designs on them. There's also a stem with fuchsia jewels dangling from them protruding from the wings. ImagesCA9L60G4.jpg Aisha_Believix_3D.jpg Aisha_Speedix.png Aisha_Zoomix.jpg Aisha_Tracix.jpg Sophix Aisha's Sophix consists of a light blue tank top with one blue strap and one light green elbow-length frilly sleeve. Her miniskirt is extremely short, medium turquoise in color and very leafy in design. Her shoes are turquoise platform heels with purple flowers on the front, held on with straps that wind up to her knees, ending in frilly fabric. On her left arm is an elbow-length, light green fingerless glove. The choker around her neck is now light blue, and her headband is still blue. Her wings are edged in dark blue and pink and light green inside. Lovix Aisha's Lovix consists of a dark blue tube top with one dark green shoulder. She also wears a light blue miniskirt with white frills and dark blue knee-length pants. Her shoes are light blue boots with pink heels and pink fluff at the tops. On her arms are dark green sleeves with fluff on the shoulders. Her headband is still blue, and the choker around her neck is now light green. Her wings are now edged with pink and dark green, light green and light blue inside with several light pink jewels. Harmonix Sirenix Category:Aisha